Fire
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Gold, Dia, para Rex —Todo se tambaleaba, escombros caían por todas partes, y ellos simplemente querían salir del edificio. Gold miró alrededor con horror, esperando ver a Diamond a su lado, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, pero no fue así. Solo se encontró con la mirada aterrada de Yellow, que parecía buscar a Red desesperada.


_¿Qué tengo en contra de Gold?  
>NO LO SÉ, COÑO, NO LO SÉ ;-;<em>

_El punto es que... que... me siento caca :c CUIDADO, CUIDADO, CACA ANDANTE._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_Pokémon no es mío. ¿Ven? Ahora me duele el kokoro._

**_Advertencias: _**_ShamelessShipping [Gold & Diamond]. Muerte de un personaje. Posible OoC. Drama. Friendship.  
><strong>Nota adicional: <strong>Rex, esto es tuyo. ERES EL CULPABLE (?)._

* * *

><p>Solo se veía rojo, escombros caían por todas partes a causa del fuego quemando todo, y ellos simplemente querían salir del edificio. Gold miró alrededor con horror, esperando ver a Diamond a su lado, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, pero no fue así. Solo se encontró con la mirada aterrada de Yellow, que parecía buscar a Red desesperada.<p>

La Torre de Radio estaba colapsando como consecuencia del gran incendio que ocurría. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sus pies se movieron solos, buscando la salida en un último intento por continuar viviendo. Notó que Silver estaba en la puerta, sosteniendo una viga para permitir que todos escaparan. Red ayudaba a Crystal a mover un trozo de pared de su pierna.

—¡Yellow!—gritó Gold, al no ver a Diamond cerca. Su corazón latía acelerado, el sudor se impregnaba en su ropa, las llamas acababan con todo a su paso—¡Red está allá!—exclamó, señalando al Campeón, quien pareció oír y se giró hacia ambos. .

—¡Vengan, no queda mucho tiempo!¡La torre va a... a …!—A Red se le quedaron las palabras en la boca, cosa que los demás Dex Holders interpretaron como una mala señal y salieron corriendo como si los persiguiera un Gyarados.

Ya afuera, Gold se permitió respirar algo además del humo que salía del edificio.

Ellos estaban en la radio con DJ Mary—incluso con Yellow, a la cual les costó bastante convencer—, haciendo entrevistas y charlas interesantes con el Profesor Oak. Era una mañana divertida, y el criador se permitió abrazar a Dia con cariño de hermanos. Lo apreciaba bastante y era seguro de que ese chico ocupaba un gran lugar en su corazón.

Y entonces todo se volvió un desastre. Un cortocircuito ocurrió en algún lugar de la torre, haciendo chispas que pronto evolucionaron hasta convertirse en un incendio. Desde allí todo fue un caos, personas corriendo de un lugar al otro, otras en el suelo inconscientes o agonizando por alguna quemadura.

Gold estaba seguro de tener a Diamond a su lado para cuando bajó al primer piso. Necesitaba de su mirada tranquilizadora y paciente, sin embargo, no fue así.

Se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos, intentando aliviar el dolor de cabeza. Las sirenas de los bomberos y la ambulancia no ayudó en nada.

Escrutó la Torre con la mirada, buscando algún indicio del joven. Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en una figura, e ignorando las súplicas y llantos de Crystal, se apresuró a acercarse para observarlo más de cerca.

Dia, con su bufanda y el sombrero manchados con hollín, sonreía débilmente. Un enorme trozo de hierro medianamente derretido, seguramente caído del techo al debilitarse la estructura, atravesaba su abdomen, haciendo correr la sangre por el suelo.

—G-Gold—musitó, estirando el brazo para alcanzar el rostro del moreno, cuya mirada denotaba el terror y la preocupación que sentía—, la-lamento no haber podido ir a la playa que me di-dijiste, esa a la que se puede ir... ir con amigos—un hilillo de líquido carmesí salió de su boca con una tos ahogada—. Gra-gracias por dejar-me s-ser tu a...—Y calló.

—Diamond—murmuró el moreno con voz seca, una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla—, maldición despierta, no me hagas esto—dijo, más desesperado aún—¡No te mueras, maldita sea!

—Ya, déjalo ir—Red, con pulso tembloroso, lo apartó del cadáver de Dia. Platina y Pearl a lo lejos, no salían del estupor. La chica se había desmoronado.

—¡Él está vivo!¡No murió!¡Él me prometió que iríamos a la playa todos juntos! ...Dia no se fue—y cayó de rodillas, sin importarle lo que sucediera a continuación.

Se sentía roto. Era como si ese trozo de su corazón que era ocupado por el nativo de Sinnoh, se hubiera marchado con él. El fuego le había quitado a un amigo.

* * *

><p><em>...Tomé diálogos de una escena que me hizo llorar.<em>

_"Esta es una playa hermosa para disfrutar con amigos", PARAFRASEADO LIKE A BOSS (?)._

**_MIS JODIDOS FEELINGS POTTERICOS._**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**Dobby**

;_; *cries harder*

**_~Ravie._**


End file.
